Miley's Song a Niley ONESHOT
by breakout223
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song Oh My My My Miley looks at some old photo's


**Another Songfic/Oneshot**

**About Niley**

**Tell me if I do well!**

**:-)**

38 Year old Miley Jonas looked at the photo album she held in her hand.

There she opened the beginning and saw 7 Year old Miley Cyrus and 9 Year Old Nick Jonas

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
in the sky, the pretty lights**

Miley saw the picture of them looking in the stars. Miley pointing to the sky while Nick stared in awe.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
and rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my**

There were both pairs of Miley and Nicks parents.

The two moms Tish and Denise were smiling, while the two fathers Billy and Paul pat each others back.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
you never did, you never did**

Miley then laughed at this picture.

11 year old Miley and 12 year old Nick were in the tree house.

Nick hanging upside down making silly faces while Miley laughed.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my, my, my, my**

Miley then saw a picture of Nick chasing Miley after she dared him to kiss her and then ran. He still got her on the cheek.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my, my, my...**

There is Miley and Nick at 16

They went swimming in the creek. Miley and Nick were drenched.

Nick pushed her in so she got revenge. When they went to get a drink Nick with his Sprite, Miley dumped her Pepsi on him and pushed him in the creek.

As she laughed she didn't notice Nick got out and started tickling her like crazy.

Miley Jonas chuckled of how irresponsible they were at 16 and how they didn't know they loved each other.

Then she turned a page and say Miley and Nick at prom.

Oh she remembers how much Jordon Pruitt wanted to dance with Nick.

But Miley totally beat her to it.

They soon were announced Prom King and Queen.

Miley occasionally laughed and said 'I remember that.'

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my, my, my, my**

Miley then saw a little tape that said

'Niley Fight'

She put it in and there was a younger version of Miley with puffy eyes but she was laughing.

'Guys get a load of this! I was crying because Nick and I had our first fight. I thought he hated me. But look see that Truck? That's his.' said the younger Miley smiling.

The tape ended.

Then Miley smiled when she looked at this picture.

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

There was Nick and Miley in their favorite place. The park that was right between Nick and Miley's house.

It was theirs.

There was a fountain and flowers and they would ride their bikes there.

In the picture was Nick kneeling on one knee and Miley gasping.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
our whole town came and our mamas cried  
you said I do and I did too**

The next picture was Miley and Nicks wedding

There was the wedding in the town church.

Miley remembers saying 'I do.'

And their dad's were clapping

And their moms cried.

And Nick was smiling at her.

And Miley smiled back.

Then the album ended.

And Nick came in with their kids Lori and Josh

"Hey what are you doing Miles." Nick asked

"Oh looking at pictures." Miley responded.

**Take me home where we met so many years before  
we'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

Nick smiled as he saw their photo album.

As their kids looked at the album pictures they occasionally asked

"Mommy, Daddy is this you?"

"Who is that?"

But Miley and Nick thought how they would still be together at elderly times.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky, oh my, my, my...**

**YAY NILEY!**


End file.
